Just Another Spring Day
by FreakyKitty
Summary: Ginny peoplewatches one spring day, with some interesting results...Please review! :


Just Another Spring Day

(A/N: Set during HBP. Please review and tell me what you think, I'd really like to know!)

* * *

The bright sunshine cast a warm ray of light across her face and the wind blew through her fiery red hair as she stared out at the Great Lake. Ginny Wesley was not the only one enjoying the pleasant spring weather. Hogwarts students of all ages and houses were basking in the sun. It was a Saturday and everybody was relaxing in the green grass on the school grounds. Ginny was sitting by herself underneath of a maple tree, reading and people-watching. Which were two of her favorite things to do, other than playing Quidditch. She was currently reading a steamy romance novel, and was on a really good chapter, but she had decided to take a break and try out her other hobby, even though she knew she should have been studying for her O.W.L.S. but she just could not deny herself such a beautiful day. She looked over across the lawn and saw Neville kneeling in the grass with Luna; they were looking closely at something on the ground. Ginny had no idea what they were doing, but was sure it was one of Luna's crazy ideas. She giggled to herself as she remembered when Luna had told her about Invisible Burlumps that lived in the trees of South Africa. Luna talked so vividly about them that Ginny actually started to believe her, until she did some research and found that no such thing existed. She loved Luna's spirit and her brave soul.

Funny how she also admired the same qualities in Neville. She decided that they would make a really good couple.

She rested her chin in her hand and looked to the right of the pair and found Harry, Hermione, and Ron perched under a tree. They were talking in low voices, which they always seemed to be doing lately. She watched them, noticing how Ron kept glancing at Hermione. Merlin, her brother was thick! How could he not see the love blooming between them? Why on Earth had he chose to snog air-headed Lavender and not witty Hermione?

She was so busy worrying about her brother's love affairs, she almost didn't catch the glance that Harry threw her way. It was a hopeful glance and Ginny knew that kind of glance from experience. She had once looked at Harry with those glances, wishing against the odds that he would finally fall in love with her. Could those feelings finally be reciprocated? She really hoped so. Sighing, she knew she shouldn't get her hopes up, so she turned away from the trio and in the opposite direction. She saw her ex boyfriend Michael Corner sitting by himself in the sun. He looked bored and Ginny couldn't have cared less. She was about to find someone else when he looked around quickly and when he thought nobody was watching him, he picked his nose! Eww, gross! Ginny immediately looked elsewhere and found Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil chatting and giggling not far from her tree. She was close enough to hear snippets of their conversation.

"Parvati! I can't believe you! You think Draco Malfoy's father is cute?!"

"Yeah, he's a cutie. I just love his long blonde hair!"

Lavender giggled. "Would you snog him?"

"Uh, hell yeah!"

'Wow, they were weird…' Ginny though as she made a face and tuned out the sound of their voices. Just beyond them were a group of 5th year students, mostly Ravenclaws, who were studying hard. Most of them looked stressed as they poured over their books. Ginny shook her head. Didn't they know what a wonderful day it was outside? Why won't they just relax, it would calm their nerves to just enjoy the sunshine. 'Whatever, it's their loss.'

She leaned back against the tree trunk, closed her eyes, and breathed in the fresh spring air. Listening to the chirping birds and the chatter of the students, while sniffing the scent of the newly bloomed flowers, she nearly fell asleep. But a soft whimper disturbed her.

She looked around for the source, and was surprised to find Draco Malfoy sitting under a tree just behind her. She peered at him, hidden from his view. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his face was buried in his arms. He was sobbing softly, and rocking back and forth. This sight was such a shock to her; she had no clue what to do. She really felt like she should do something. Ginny imagined herself walking over to him and patting him gently on the back, consoling him. She imagined giving him a hug, telling him that whatever it was, he'd be okay. How strange it felt to think these things about Malfoy. But seeing him cry just made him seem more human. It was then that he looked up and Ginny saw his tear-stained cheeks and his reddened, watery eyes. This image nearly destroyed her, nearly made _her_ cry, and something inside of her shattered. She had no idea how to explain the feeling she was experiencing, no way of knowing what had broken inside her. In what seemed like a final plea, she found his eyes locked with hers and she drew in a breath. He held the gaze for a second, and Ginny thought for a moment that they were sharing a similar pain, but in an instant, he got up and headed towards the castle. Ginny watched him as he disappeared from sight. She decided that Malfoy's problems were none of her business, and he was probably crying over Pansy or because of something that mummy and daddy didn't buy him. She picked up her book and turned to the current chapter. Leaning back against the tree once more, she began to read about the passionate tale between two young lovers who she pretended were she and Harry. Too bad she didn't hear the light breeze blowing through the trees, whispering, _"Help me…"_


End file.
